nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: World/Performance Parts
Performance Parts are customisable car parts available from the Customisation section of the Safehouse and can modify a vehicle's performance capabilities in a variety of ways. The player's ability to customise their vehicle's performance was added in patch 5.00 on November 16th, 2010. Parts can be purchased from the Performance Parts section of the Safehouse, acquired from Lucky Draw card packs by completing events, purchasing Performance Part card packs or completing Treasure Hunts. Part Types Performance Parts can be equipped to alter a vehicle's engine, forced induction, transmission, suspension, brakes and tyres with each capable of altering the characteristics of a vehicle as well as improving its overall statistic performance. Characteristics The characteristic altering aspects of a performance part is portrayed by the colour of the icon for the part: *'Beige' - Unbiased *'Blue' - Bias towards acceleration *'Red' - Bias towards handling *'Green' - Bias towards top speed Stage Performance parts are divided into four main Stages; Street, Race, Pro, and Ultra with each providing an increased margin of performance capabilities. Each stage is displayed by a star rating system and a background pattern with more stars alongside a different pattern representing a different stage; * Street - Minute alteration in vehicle performance. * Race - Marginal alteration in vehicle performance. * Pro - Significant alteration in vehicle performance. * Ultra - Excessive alteration in vehicle performance. * Elite - Intensive alteration in vehicle performance. Rarity The performance alterations of a part within a given stage can also differ depending on the Rarity of the part. Rarer parts offer an increase in performance compared to its common counterpart towards an aspect based on its colour. Rarity is divided into Improved, Sport or Tuned with each being represented by a different font colour; *'Improved' - Standard performance part *'Sport' - Slightly altered performance part *'Tuned' - Moderately altered performance part Custom parts are only found on certain Best in Class style cars and can not be obtained through any other means. Additional Custom rated parts were created but were never released. *'Custom' - Bespoke altered performance part Ultimate rarity parts are a series of unreleased performance parts, and offer the highest performance rating for a part's stage. *'Ultimate' - Excessively altered performance part Part Manufacturers There are several fictional manufacturers that produce different stages of performance parts, with each offering a vehicle altering series of characteristics and part rarities. Street Stage There are five Street Stage performance part manufacturers with four of them offering their parts of all rarities for a Cash price. They can be found within the Performance Shop section of the Safehouse. Race Stage There are four Race Stage performance part manufacturers with one of them offering parts equipped to some vehicles purchased with SpeedBoost. They can be obtained from either the Lucky Draw at the end of each event or by purchasing Silver, Gold or Platinum Performance Card Packs. Pro Stage There are four Pro Stage performance part manufacturers. They can be obtained from either the Lucky Draw at the end of each event or by purchasing Gold or Platinum Performance Card Packs. Ultra Stage There are four Ultra Stage performance part manufacturers. They can be obtained from either the Lucky Draw at the end of each event or by purchasing Platinum Performance Card Packs. Elite Stage There are four Elite Stage performance part manufacturers, and can be obtained by purchasing Diamond Performance Card Packs. Part Ratings Category:Need for Speed: World Category:Tuning Category:Performance Parts